thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Theta's War Of Secret's.Episode One:The New Warrior's.
This is Episode One:The New Warrior's. Of The Seris Theta's War Of Secrets. Summary After years of million's of war's againts Theta and Omicron,it has finnaly come to an end.The fight between light and dark,good versus bad,has come to an end.But,many say that there are remanings of the crushed body of Omicron.Which can produce another Omicron.Far in the skies,there lies special temples.Six of them are possesed by good and evil.Three are possesed by good the other three are possesed by evil.The master of good,Master Sukia was killed by the Master of evil,Master Kurai.Before the war ended,omnicron turned Theta to stone before he was crushed.But,the temple of evil revived Omicron but Omicron betrayed them and managed to escape.Now,the warrior's of the good temple's must stop omicron and the bad temple once and for all. Character's involved in this episode *Alishya Medows *Akuji Maruka *Shawn Hunter *Master Ria *Omicron *Theta Episode One:The New Warrior's ~Pre-war~ Once lied a peacefull village in the skies,called valkireyes.The ruler,Theta was a peacefull,loving leader.Although,her brother however is very different.Omicron,Theta's brother was very cruel and evil,as he joins the bad temple and recuits new soldiers every year,Theta on the other hand,wants to stop this..eventually,this leads us,to the war.... Children were playing by the green fields,fisherman were fishing for food,it was a glorius day today.Today in the sky temple,three children are taking their fighter exams. "Wolf Fang!" shouted girl with black,short curly hair she had green eyes and tan skin,she was tall for her age aswell.She walked to the burn training dummy that she burned with her mighty power. "Good job,Alishya." said a woman with green long hair,a silk blue dress with gold plated medal's arpund her.she walked to the girl and congratulated as she finished her exam. "Thank you,master theta.But without your training,i couldent have passed" said alishya with a calm and soft voice.Then walked a boy about the same age as alishya. "Good job alishya,but can you handle this?"said a boy with white,red and blue spkiy hair,he had light blue eyes and he grabed his weapon and he aimed at another training dummy. "I call Darkness Claw/Hand! Darkness...Burst!!"the boy yelled and shooted his attack,Darkness Burst and destoyed the dummy.he walked to theta,grinning in pride."How was that,master theta?"asked the boy to theta,hoping it was good enough for him to pass the exam. "Is that all you got,akuji?"said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with light skin,he walked to a training dummy and raised his hands."Sphere Chaos!" he shouted and shot a ball of pure chaotic energy and destoyed the dummy. "Alright everyone,you all passed." Said theta with a soft smile,everyone was happy that they passed."From now one,you are a team.Take many missions and fufill you're goal as the best warrio'rs.Alright?"Theta said to the three of them. "Yes ma'aam! Ok guys lets Go!"akuji said as he was excited for his first mission. But then,a master came to the room "Queen Theta! my queen,Omicron has attacked our village!"shoted the master who looked worried. "What!? are you sure,Master Ria?"asked Theta to master ria,both of them shoocked as a wall was breaking down. "What.." "Is..." "That!?" All of them said as the wall broke down and a figure appeared. "Sister...its been long..." (Completed! Im A Weirdo With a Big Heart.Have A Heart And Have A Good One! 22:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Fanfiction's